


That Whole Talking Thing

by RobinVenetiaa



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, He isn't happy about it, and a counsellor, strike has to talk about his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinVenetiaa/pseuds/RobinVenetiaa
Summary: After a physical altercation with Matthew, Cormoran is forced into court mandated counselling .
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 216
Kudos: 166





	1. Session 1 - No Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea started on the discord forever ago. It's all outlined and a few chapters are complete. Each chapter is a different session.

Cormoran does not want to be here.

He does not want to be meeting the psychologist who was assigned his case and he absolutely does not want to talk about his personal life.

Yet here he is, meeting his tormentor who appears to be a friendly but serious looking middle aged woman.

“Hello, my name is Dr. Jacobson. You must be the famous Cormoran Strike?”

He scoffs but shakes her offered hand before following her into the office.

“Have a seat wherever you’d like.”

He opts for the large leather sofa, sitting down in the center. He had already declined removing his coat. The quicker the exit the better.

“So Cormoran, is that what you want to be called? Or would you prefer Mr. Strike?”

“‘S’fine.” 

“So Cormoran, what brings you in today?”

“I’m certain you’re already well aware why I’m here.”

“I am but I’d like to hear it from you.”

He sighs, deciding to get on with it.

“Got into a physical altercation with a wanker and he pressed charges. I was offered court mandated counselling for my “anger issues” in exchange for the charges being dropped. So here I am.”

“So you don’t want to be here?”

“Do you?” He counters like a child.

“Yes, actually. I do enjoy my work.”

“So do I but now I’m stuck doing this once a week instead of working.”

“Can we go over what happened in more detail?”

He shrugs.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She continues, unfazed by his indifference. “So the report says you punched Mr. Cunliffe outside a restaurant after a verbal argument broke out between Mr. and Mrs. Cunliffe. Correct?”

“No.”

“No?”

“A verbal argument between that wa- Mr. Cunliffe and  _ Miss  _ Ellacott. The paperwork is through.”

“Ah. That’s an important distinction?”

“After the hell he’s put her through with the divorce I’d say so.”

“And you and Miss Ellacott are partners?”

“Work partners.”

“I see.” She jots something down on their pad.

“She’s a mate as well, obviously.”

She smiles. “Of course.”

“Look I have to be here to get the charges dropped. Do I regret hitting him? No. Am I aware it’s wrong in the eyes of the law? Yes. Did he deserve it? Fucking hell, did he ever.”

“If you want to simply show up and sit here for an hour for the next nine weeks, I’ll sign off and say you completed your requirements. But you’ve been given an opportunity.”

He scoffs but she continues.

“Nine hours of counselling is quite expensive but you’ve been gifted it.”

“That’s the other thing!” He’s ranting now. “It’s bollocks it costs so much. People need help but can’t get it cause it costs so bloody much.” 

“I agree.”

“And I can’t even smoke.” He mumbles.


	2. Session 2: The "Incident"

“So Cormoran, are we sitting here in silence for an hour this week or are we going to have a discussion?”

He’s silent, staring ahead, defiant.

Dr. Jacobson stares back, face nearly blank but open.

He knows this game. He’s a bloody detective, this is _his_ move. A tilt of the head and he waits.

The doctor has a nearly imperceptible smile, also waiting.

_Do not flinch. Stay still and stare ahead._

He’s never wanted to roll his stiff shoulder or shift in his seat so bad in his life.

The doctor, however, seems perfectly at ease.

It takes several minutes but finally, he breaks.

“Well go on then…” He waves a hand for her to start.

“You _do_ want to talk?”

“If I’m here.” He huffs.

“What do you want to discuss?”

“I don’t know. You’re the bloody doctor.” He's aware he's being petulant but can't help himself.

“Shall we discuss the incident then?”

He nods.

“How about we start at the beginning. You and Mrs. Cu- sorry _Miss_ Ellacott, were having dinner at a restaurant?” She queries, notepad and pen ready.

“No. We were walking back from the pub. We get drinks after work every Friday.”

“That’s a lovely tradition.” 

He nods again.

“Anyways, we passed the restaurant on the way home as that _twat_ was coming out with the woman he had cheated on Ro- Miss Ellacott with.” His good leg bounces slightly as he tells the story.

“And you punched him for that?”

“No that was after.”

“After?”

“Rob- _Miss_ Ellacott wanted to keep going, pretend we didn’t see them.” He pauses to scratch at the back of his neck. ”She- uh… she grabbed my arm and linked it with hers to hurry me along.”

“Ok.”

“The wanker saw that as some sort of confirmation and started yelling at her. Hurling accusations at her. All rubbish, of course.”

“So _then_ you hit him?”

“No, she stepped closer to him and was giving it right back to him.” He tried to keep a smile off his face as he recalls Robin’s glorious fury.

“Then he implied she only worked her way up at the agency by… giving sexual favors.” He coughs.

The doctor’s face remains the picture of calm.

“That’s when I punched him.” 

“Why did that bother you so much?” She asks, brow furrowed.

“It’s absurd!”

“That you would exchange sex for a promotion?”

“No! Well, I wouldn’t.” He clarifies. 

“But he can say whatever he wants about me. She earned her role by being bloody brilliant.” He rants, jabbing a finger on his knee to emphasize each point. “There would be no agency right now with her. She’s clever, insightful, intelligent. And kind. For him to imply _that_ , he’s a twat.”

He huffs and crosses his arms.

“You have a lot of respect for Miss Ellacott.” It’s not a question.

Mercifully, his hour ends after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer as we go.


	3. Session 3: The Arsehole

He sets his coat on the sofa beside him as he settles in for this weeks session. He’s unsure where to start but before the silence can become awkward the doctor speaks.

“You don’t think much of Mr. Cunliffe.”

Strike scoffs.

“Why is that?”

“He’s an arsehole.”

She gives him a tight smile. “I’ve gathered that. Why?”

“He never liked Miss Ell- fuck it, Robin… I’m just calling her Robin.” He shakes his head at his own awkwardness. “He hated her working for me from the start.”

“Why didn’t he like that?”

“He thinks it’s all snooping on cheating spouses, sleazy stuff. It’s part of it but then you get a case that captivates you or allows you to really help someone. There’s no greater thrill than when you finally put the pieces together and it means something. That’s why I do it. The cheating partners pay the bills though.” He explains passionately. 

The doctor’s next question is cut off when he volunteers more on his own.

“And I couldn’t afford to pay much.” He admits, a bit embarrassed. “Plus he always expected I would try it on with her.”

“Did you?”

“No! I would never disrespect Robin like that.” He snaps, full of anger.

He seethes quietly, his arms crossed and she waits for his breathing to calm.

“Did you want to?”

“W-what?” He stammers.

“Did you want to ‘try it on with her’?” She makes quotations with her fingers.

“I just said I would never.”

“Of course. But did you feel an attraction towards her?”

“I- She’s obviously gorgeous. I did notice but she also had a massive engagement ring so I simply didn’t allow my mind to go there.” He explains as though it’s the easiest thing in the world. 

“Plus I met her moments after breaking up with my ex. For good.” This was an area he wanted to avoid and he scrambles.

“Besides, there’s far more to her than her beauty. She was incredibly helpful and was invaluable to solving that case.” He adds to change the subject back to the matter at hand somewhat oblivious to how much he’s revealed.

“And over time, her role at the agency grew?”

“Yeah, she started as a temp secretary then became permanent. It took me a bit to afford a surveillance course then I made her a junior partner. She’s a full partner now, as of last week. We share the business 50/50.” He says it with evident pride.

“She’s come a long way there.”

“She’s worked very hard for it. I’m lucky to have found her.” He makes that clear.

“Any other reason you dislike him?”

“He didn’t… _see_ her. I never-” He pauses, trying to find the least dangerous way of explaining his thoughts. “I never understood why he didn’t encourage her to use her skills and intellect to their full potential. It took me an hour to see she was extremely capable and intelligent.”

“I’d had a handful of temps by then and even the ones who weren’t useless around the office… I wanted to talk to her about the case.” He’s trying to explain himself but feels flustered thinking back to those early days with Robin. “I wanted to hear _her_ take on it.”

“Is it unusual for you to feel that way?”

“About a temp?

“Or anyone.”

He sucks in a breath. “I like talking about work, bouncing ideas around but no one has ever… I’m excited to talk to her because she’ll have an idea I wouldn’t have thought of.”

“So you don’t like that he didn’t fully appreciate her?” She asks.

“He acted like she was lucky to be with him and not the other way around.” He doesn’t meet her eye, finally realizing he’s revealed much more than he had planned.

“He didn’t respect her like _you_ do.”

He’s about to argue but then the hour is over and he’s safe once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't get daily updates from here on out but I'll hurry along as quick as I can.


	4. Session 4: The Partner

CCTV FOOTAGE:

A tall, slim brunette man (Male #1) is seen arguing with a petite blonde woman (Female #1) outside the restaurant. The argument begins to escalate as Female #1 and Male #1 step closer and continue to yell.

A larger, brunette man (Male #2) is seen standing near Female #1. Male #1 points to Male #2.

Audio recording:

Male #1: “I’m sure he made you a partner on talent alone and not cause you fucked him!”

Male #2 punches Male #1 who falls to the ground, holding his nose. A pregnant blonde woman (Female #2) can be heard screaming as she leans over Male #1.

Audio Recording:

Female #2: (unintelligible screaming)

Female #1: “For gods sake Sarah. Stop bloody screaming.” 

Female #1 turns towards Male #2 and examines Male #2’s hand. Female #1 can be seen pulling Male #2 away from the scene of the altercation.

———————

“I’d like to talk about your partner today.” Dr. Jacobson says as soon as he finds his usual spot on the sofa.

“Robin?” 

“Yes, Miss Ellacott. You two are very close.” He nods, not sure how much he should say and afraid he’ll reveal more than he’d like. Again.

“You supported her through her divorce.” The doctor says matter-of-factly.

“No, actually. Not really. I had my own issues through a lot of it and she’s similar to me in some ways… we have a tendency to hide our pain from others.” He’s not sure why he just admitted that but talking about Robin that way while ignoring his own bad habit seemed unfair.

“Was she upset with you for it?”

“We had a row. A couple actually. Over the last year because of my…” He looks around the room as if searching for the word. “...because of me.”

“What were these rows about?”

“I didn’t always appreciate everything she did for the agency. And for me. Too wrapped up in my own head and not thinking of how things effected her.”

“Have you been working on that? Showing her you appreciate her?”

“Yeah. I had forgotten her birthday after her divorce. I sent her flowers a week later but-“ He struggles now as he recalls how thoughtless he had been and shame washes over him. “I didn’t even try with that. I didn’t even try to pick flowers for  _ her.” _

“She didn’t like them then?” The doctor already knows.

He smiles, sadly. “No. She did  _ not _ .” 

A beat of silence settles in and he offers something unprompted.

“She turned 30 recently and I wanted to show her I do care- that she’s- how important she is to me.” He’s fidgeting with his hands in his lap, looking off into the corner.

“Did it work?”

“I think so. It was a really good night.” A smile fights it’s way out as he thinks about that night, how happy and surprised Robin had been. He remembers her asking him to help her decide on a perfume and has to clear his throat before he speaks. “She wears it. The perfume I got her. So I think she likes it.”

“You got her perfume?” The doctor sounds surprised.

“Well, she chose it but yeah.” He shrugs. “Then I took her to The Ritz for champagne.”

“Just the two of you?”

“On the day, yeah but we had a gathering with friends the next night. She enjoyed that as well.”  _ So did I.  _ He almost adds. The joy of watching her smile and laugh as everyone celebrated her far surpassed the discomfort he usually feels in those situations. 

He allows him a brief moment to remember how her hand found his atop his knee as Ilsa brought out her cake and they sang her Happy Birthday before snapping back to the present.

Dr. Jacobson puts her pen down on top of her notepad and clasps her hands together, setting them on her lap as she takes a moment to consider him.

“Could it be that you have romantic feelings for Miss Ellacott?” She doesn’t accuse him as she keeps her tone neutral but he feels as those she has.

“W-what?” He sputters because despite venturing into this dangerous territory he hadn’t expected such a direct question.

“Do you have romantic feelings for her?” She tries again. “You obviously have great respect and adoration for her.”

“Yes and that’s what makes us such good friends… best friends! And business partners.” His instincts have kicked in and he’s ready to respond, chest puffed out and shoulders squared. He’s a former boxer, ex-military and his body is ready for a fight as his brain struggles to process what’s happening.

“Perhaps you want more than that.” She says undeterred.

“It doesn’t matter what I- …I’m not some creep leering at his work colleague.” He knows she wasn’t suggesting that but she has him stumbling to regain his footing.

“I didn’t say you were.”

“Good!” He crosses his arms with a huff.

“Do you worry that you are?” She presses on, somehow the picture of calm while he feels like a bull bucking to shake a rider off its back.

“No! I don’t need to worry because I don’t feel that way about her!” 

“Are you afraid that romantic feelings would jeopardize your partnership?”

“This is ridiculous! I came here because I punched a tosser and now I’m being interrogated about my love life.” He knows he fucked up the moment the words leave his mouth but acknowledging it seems like a worse tactic than pressing on. “Whatever I do or  _ do not  _ feel for my business partner and best friend is irrelevant. I’m not going to sit here and be dissected by some glorified guidance counselor!”

“You need to finish these sessions to have your charges tossed out.” She reminds him.

“Let them charge me! A month in a cell is far fucking better than this nonsense.” He snatches up his coat and stomps indignantly to the door.

“I don’t have feelings for Robin!” He yells before he slams the door on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update. Not my favorite chapter but this was weirdly a struggle. I blame Strike and his unwillingness to open up.


	5. Session 5: The Confession

Cormoran flops on the doctor's sofa, his head in his hands. She let’s him take his time and finally he runs his hands over his face and groans.

“I… do have feelings for Robin.” He admits as he slouches back in his seat.

“Romantic feelings?”

He nods, mouth turned down in a frown.

“That’s certainly a change from last week.” The doctor remains as nonplussed as ever.

“It doesn’t matter either way.” He says dismissively.

“Why is that?”

He begins listing off the reasons on his fingers as he stares off into the distance. “I doubt she feels the same. There’s the business to think of. And then there’s my disability-”

The doctor holds up a hand and he stops. “Let’s take a step back. When did you realize you have feelings for her?”

“When did I realize or when did I admit it to myself?” He asks, nervously.

“Both.”

“I think I realized I had feelings for her a few years ago when I was being framed for murder.” He explains.

“Oh?” The doctor seems genuinely caught off guard for the first time since they’ve met but quickly recovers.

“Long story.” He waves a hand as if to say it was nothing. “But we ended up driving to Barrow to look for leads. She had recently called off her engagement and for the first time I let myself imagine ‘what if’.”

He shifts in his seat despite knowing his discomfort wasn’t physical. “I should have been miserable- I was trying to clear my name for murder and grooming a young girl but those days where things seemed possible with her- things never felt that bad.”

“But they got back together?”

“Yeah. I felt like a fool.” He smiles sadly, looking at his feet. “A lot has happened since then. We’re closer. She’s my best mate and the only thing that got me through losing my aunt.”

The doctor writes down a note. “That’s very difficult. I’m sorry for your loss.”

He makes a grunt he hopes sounds like a thank you.

“Like I said, her 30th birthday wasn’t too long ago and I tried to make it special. To try to make up for some of my fuck ups. I told myself that’s why but I think I also hoped that if I impressed her, showed her how much I do care that she’d…”

He had a fantasy in his head of her kissing him at the end of the night and looking into her eyes to see the same thing he felt for her staring back at him.

“But I only admitted it to myself, how... strongly I feel after the last appointment.” 

“How strongly do you feel?”

_ Like she’s my whole world. That everything good in my life is because of her. That I’m so in love with her that I feel dizzy every time she smiles at me. _

“Very.” Is all he manages to say, unable to look at the doctor.

“You should tell her.” 

“I can’t. She’d be horrified and if she left…” He sucks in a breath, “I’d rather spend my life pining for her like some lovesick fool than lose her presence in my life. Even if it means keeping this to myself.”

“You’ve thought about this a lot.”

“It’s been a long week.” He admits.

“How did you feel when you found out she was getting divorced?”

“Honestly, I was thrilled.” He laughs but it’s full of sadness. “It was selfish of me but I was looking forward to her having more freedom and not having to appease him.”

“You were looking forward to having her to yourself?”

“I-I… that’s not-” He stumbles around for an excuse.

The doctor watches him, eyebrow raised.

“I was. I wanted her to myself and hoped that something might happen.” He admits.

“So let’s go through your reasons why you dont think it would work then.”

“Like I said, she’d never feel that way about me.”

The doctor smiles at him with a fond look on her face. The ease in which she reads him would normally unsettle him but today it’s a comfort.

“Let’s start with an easier one. You mentioned your disability. Does it bother her now?”

“No. She’s been very patient and understanding. I know she worries about it-me but she also knows I don’t want to mollycoddled. She’s always been good about finding the right balance.”

He thinks about how Robin is one of the few people who he will admit his pain to even without her uncanny ability to detect the slightest change in his step when he’s suffering.

“So why would it be different if you were in a relationship?”

“She’s never- the day to day… is different from helping me limp to a pub to rest it when I’ve hurt it.”

“You think she would be put off by seeing things more up close and personal?”

“Maybe. Yes.” He sighs. “No, she wouldn’t she’d be great about it like she always is.”

“So?”

“She deserves someone… whole.”

A softer expression appears on the doctors face.

“You are whole.”

He scoffs.

The doctor sighs, letting the slightest bit of frustration through before continuing. “I could give you a whole speech about how your disability doesn’t define you or make you any less than anyone else but you know that. You know that it isn’t a real obstacle between you and Ms. Ellacott so I won’t insult you with a motivational speech. For both our sakes.”

He lets out a chuckle, admitting defeat for this round. “Thank fuck for that.”

“You mentioned the business. What would happen?”

“She’s part owner now. Everything is equal as of the other week.” Ilsa had helped them with the paperwork but they agreed to hold off on changing the sign until they inevitably move away from Denmark street.

“So if she left?”

“She’d be bought out. I hated the idea that after all her blood, sweat and tears if she were to leave she’d have nothing but a recommendation. Not that she needs it. The MET has been trying to recruit her for years now.” He rolls his eyes as he recalls Wardle trying to convince her to join yet again last week before the paperwork went through.

“Sounds like you solved that problem then.”

“But what if we were having a fight? What about our staff?”

“You’d hardly be the first couple to be in business together. What if you  _ were _ having a fight? What would you do around the staff?” She turns the question back on him.

“We’ve fought before as friends and partners. We both do our best to keep things professional around our staff when it happens.” He recalls their fights over the past year and while there was tension the staff seemed largely unaffected, at least no more than his usual moodiness.

“Why would it be different if you were a couple?”

“I guess…” He feels flustered as he scrambles for an answer.

“It wouldn’t, would it?”

“The business is important to both of us.” He knows Robin cares just as much as him but his mind flashes to Charlotte. “My ex… hated my work. We fought about it often and it’s been hard to get past that.”

“She’s not Miss Ellacott though.”

He doesn’t fight off the grin appearing on his face. “No. She’s not.”

“What else? You said she won't feel the same way. Why not?”

“She’s beautiful, intelligent, brave- fuck, she’s ten years younger coming off a divorce from an arsehole. Why would she want a grumpy, old, bloated, one-legged bastard who smokes too much?” He crosses his arms and sinks back even further into the cushions.

“Is that how you view yourself?”

“Some days.” He shrugs.

“How do you think  _ Robin _ sees you?”

“Oh. I don’t- that’s not something I’ve thought-” He’s babbling nervously. 

“Let’s think about it then. What do you know about how she views you?” 

“She said I’m her best mate.” It’s a point of pride and he doesn’t want to muck it up.

“So she must think quite highly of you, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know.” He huffs. He asks the questions and getting a taste of being on the other side is unsettling him.

“You admire Ms. Ellacott’s intelligence and skills as a detective, correct?”

“Of course.” 

“You trust her judgment?”

“Very much so.” He can tell she’s sensed his annoyance but she pushes on.

“She’s chosen to go into business with you. She’s chosen you as her best friend. She must think quite highly of you to tie so much of her life in with hers.” A beat passes and she asks the question he’s been dreading. “So what is  _ really _ holding you back?”

“I’m scared.” He says sharply.

“Of what?”

“That I’ll fuck it up! All of it!” He snaps and reaches for his coat to dig into his pocket. He finds his trusty pack of Bensen & Hedges, and with shaking hands sticks one between his lips.

“‘M not lighting it.” He mumbles around the cigarette.

The doctor looks amused but presses on. “Why do you think that?”

“I-I… my ex put me through a decade and a half of emotional torture. My mom was… she died. I have PTSD from the explosion. I probably have PTSD from my fucked up childhood. I’ve never done this before!” He groans, pulling the unlit fag from his mouth and running a nervous hand through his hair. He can’t stop his leg from bouncing as his whole body is ready to flee but he pushes on.

For her.

“I’ve never wanted a stable, healthy relationship. It wasn’t something that mattered to me but with… her, Robin, I want it. But if I get it, even for a moment, losing it- her…” He drops his head into his hand, his body shaking as he fights back the emotions he keeps buried deep down from bubbling up.

_ Breathe, Strike. Goddammit. Breathe. _

Dr. Jacobson is quiet as she lets him collect himself. It isn’t until he finally looks back at her that she speaks.

“What if next week we talk about some of those traumas? It’s a difficult thing to do but if you can learn to handle those experiences better you may feel more capable when it comes to entering a relationship with her. Do you want to try?”

The speed at which he replies surprises them both.

“I do. For Robin.”


	6. Session 6: The Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some talk about abuse in this chapter fyi.

Cormoran entered the office with his coat on one arm and an extra large coffee in the other. He sat in his preferred middle seat on the sofa and pulled out a pen and paper, setting it on the coffee table in front of him.

The doctor quietly waited as he settled in, her own larger notepad on her lap.

“You came prepared.”

“Is this okay?” He nods towards the notepad. “Just in case.”

“Of course. How was your week?”

“Uh, good. Yeah. Quick.” He mumbles.

Her question momentarily confuses him. He had been so ready to march into her office and get into the nitty gritty of his past immediately but her calm, casual demeanor yet again threw him off.

“Wonderful. And work is going-” The doctor is cut off by an amped up Strike.

“Look, can we get started? Get all my trauma sorted.”

“Of course. Usually, you don’t seem so eager.” She checks her notes as he bounces his leg impatiently. “Ah yes, you mentioned your ex last time.”

“Charlotte.”

“You said it was hard to get past her feelings about your work. Do you still have feelings for her?”

“No.” He says with confidence. “I wish her well but I’ve finally moved on.”

“Can you tell me about your history with her?” He knew the doctor would press on him on this topic but the ghost of his ex always unsettles him even now that her hold over him has dissipated.

“We met in uni. She was from a well off family - absolute shit show - but she was still interested in me for some reason. She hated my friends and family but I hated hers.” He shrugs as though there’s nothing more to say.

“How long were you together?”

“On and off for sixteen years.” He pauses. “Fuck, when I say it out loud it sounds mental.”

“That’s a very long time.”

“It was off more than it was on between being away with the military and the fighting.”

“You fought a lot?”

“Yes.” He chuckles humorlessly as he tries to recall a day that went by without some biting comment passing between the two of them even when they were at their best.

“She was very manipulative. I’d always go back though. The moment she called, I’d go running.” He shakes his head as he plays back all the moments he chased after her. “Pathetic.”

“You loved her.”

“I did but not now. Sometimes I can’t believe what I ever saw in her especially with all her games. She can be very cruel.” He doesn’t admit that a younger version of himself enjoyed the cruelty at times as a wave of shame washes over him.

“Would you say it was abusive?”

“No, no. I’d never hurt her.” He dismisses the question with a shake of his head.

“I meant was she abusive towards  _ you _ .”

He shifts in his spot on the couch and wishes he kept his coat on so he could fiddle with something in his pocket.

“She lied. About everything. She’d hurt herself if I didn’t…” He looks at his feet, feeling guilty and angry at the same time. “She kept me off balance. I don’t think she abused me though.”

“That’s emotional abuse.” The doctors says it so matter-of-fact, like she sees it every day.

A chill runs through him and he can hear the pounding of his heart as the doctor's words sink in.

He’s seen it over and over in his work. Spouses or parents or children being seemingly unlikely victims of abuse. He knows the destruction that can be done but refused to see it in his own relationship.

What else could you call Charlotte’s years of toying with him?

“Did she hurt you physically?”

He waves away her concern. “She was a slip of a thing. How could she?” 

The expression on the doctor’s face is one of mild annoyance over his decision to play stupid and he sinks further into the couch.

“She’d throw things, trash the place. She hit me in the head with an ashtray the day I broke it off for good.” A hand instinctively touches the scar the ashtray left him with.

“Was that the first time she did something like that?”

He’s aware the doctor already knows his answer.

“No.”

“You know, that isn’t okay, right?

“She had… has issues with her mental health.” He tries to give a half-hearted defense.

“Cormoran…” She leans forward and has a softness in her expression he had yet to see in these past sessions. “...that doesn’t mean she gets to hurt you. You don’t exist to absorb other people’s pain and suffering. You have your own.”

He doesn’t say it aloud but he wishes Robin were here by his side as he struggles to keep his breathing even and the emotions at bay.

All the pain and suffering he’s experienced is weighing down on him.

A father who didn’t want him.

A neglectful mother who put him and Lucy in harm's way.

An abusive and cruel girlfriend.

An injury that left him permanently disabled.

His thoughts shift to Joan, the mother he didn’t show enough appreciation for.

He glances at the doctor but quickly tilts his head up to the ceiling, blinking back the tears that want to escape. Deep breathing helps calm him as he struggles to regain control.

It takes several moments but he’s able to collect himself, feeling surprisingly safe to do so under the doctor’s eye. She makes no move to comfort nor does she show any impatience. Her only assistance is sliding a box of tissues towards him which he accepts to wipe at his sniffling nose.

“Thanks. Sorry about that.” He knows his cheeks are ruddy with embarrassment but the doctor ignores any awkwardness and continues.

“You have nothing to apologize for. Just let me know when you’re ready.”

“I’m okay. I’m ready.” He’s still determined to carry on, remembering the purpose of the pain he’s feeling not just for Robin but himself.

“Did something specific make you feel that way?”

“I try not to feel sorry for myself.” He runs his palms over his knees, unable to sit still as he delves into uncharted waters. “But to do so… I shove feelings away so I don’t have to deal with them. Then when I add it all up…it’s overwhelming.”

“Do you ever allow yourself time to think through about these things? Or do you push them away as soon as they come up?”

He grins. “What do you think?”

“Well then I have a suggestion for you. Give yourself permission to feel sorry for yourself from time to time.”

He looks at her confused.

“Different methods work for different people. Some deal with the unpleasant feelings as they come up by taking an hour, an evening, even a whole day to wallow. They let themselves  _ feel it _ . Cry, yell, throw a tantrum but when that day or their allotted time is ending they calm themselves and prepare to start fresh the next day.”

“How do they calm themselves?” That’s the part he fears the most, being unable to come back from the emotions that linger just under the surface.

“I have a client who schedules their time to wallow. Every Sunday from 2 to 4pm then they cook themselves a nice dinner with a glass of wine to unwind.”

He considers the idea though the thought of a delicious meal is appealing he doesn’t enjoy the thought of cooking it.

“It’s always going to be different for different people. Some do meditation or yoga. Some put on calming music. One of my clients likes their spouse to read to them when they’ve had a difficult day.”

A vision of laying peacefully next to Robin in his bed as she reads him a book he’s read a dozen times before flashes into his mind before he can stop it.

“I think you’re a very intelligent, rational person and if you take more time to allow yourself to be honest about how you feel about your past traumas you’ll do an excellent job of working through a lot of it.”

And with that the hour is over and he wanders back to Denmark street to meet his calm for their traditional Friday night drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a therapist (duh) but the advice at the end was something that a therapist suggested to me so... hopefully I didn't give corm bad advice.


	7. Session 7: The Possibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not gonna lie, i don’t know how i feel about this chapter but I wanted to give a little peek at how Robin has been as Strike tries to work on himself.
> 
> But we’re getting there folks. 
> 
> Hella un-betaed too.

**Witness Statement**

**Statement of** : Matthew John Cunliffe

**Age:** 30

**Date of Incident:** November 2nd 2014

**Statement:** Cormoran Strike attacked me unprovoked on the night of November 2nd around 8pm. I was leaving the restaurant with my new fiancé, Sarah Shadlock, when we unexpectedly encountered my ex-wife, Robin Ellacott and her lover and boss, Cormoran Strike. 

I tried to quickly escort my fiancé away from them without incident but Miss Ellacott began screaming at me before Strike punched me and broke my nose.

Cormoran Strike is dangerous and volatile and should be behind bars.

————-

**Witness Statement**

**Statement of** : Robin Venetia Ellacott 

**Age:** 30

**Date of Incident:** November 2nd 2014

**Statement:** On the night of November 2nd at approximately 7:45pm, I was walking home from The Tottenham pub with my friend and work partner, Cormoran Strike. As we passed the restaurant, Matthew Cunliffe, exited with his Fiancé Sarah Shadlock and he began verbally accosting me in the street. The argument between myself and Mr. Cunliffe grew heated and he began stepping closer to me. Cormoran punched Mr. Cunliffe to protect me from what he believed would be physical danger. Mr. Cunliffe was angry and aggressive despite being unprovoked.

I believe Cormoran was protecting me and do not believe he wished to cause any harm to Mr. Cunliffe.

————-

**Witness Statement**

**Statement of** : Cormoran B. Strike

**Age:** 39

**Date of Incident:** November 2nd 2014

**Statement:** I did it because Matthew Cuncliffe is a wanker.

—————-

Cormoran walks into the office and shrugs off his coat before settling down on the couch. His notebook is tucked in his coat pocket and he has perfectly brewed coffee in a travel mug set on the coffee table in front of him.

“How are you after our last session?”

“Doing better now. It took me a few days to realize you were right…” He admits before quickly adding, “...about Charlotte and the abuse.” 

“Do you still find it difficult to believe that’s what you experienced with her?”

He tilts his head slowly from side to side as he contemplates about his reply. “Intellectually, I understand that’s what it was. If I witnessed it happening to someone else I’d say it was abuse but it’s strange when it’s happening to you. I had an idea in my head of how being a victim would feel but it’s so different from what I did- do feel.”

“You didn’t think it could happen to you.” The doctor says before waiting for him to elaborate.

“I’m… well I’m a bloke. A big bloke and I’m used to protecting people whether it be my little sister when we were young or victims in my work now or with SIB. I don’t feel in danger as often as I probably should even now with my leg. I was a boxer for Christ’s sake.” An incredulous chuckle escapes as he shakes his head.

“It’s not easy to come to terms with these things. It’s a process so don’t feel like you need to fully accept it right away. Did you work through it at all this week?”

“I, uh… I actually talked about it with Robin.” Dr, Jacobson raises an eyebrow. “I told her a bit about what went on with Charlotte over the years.”

“What did she say about it?”

“She understood, of course.” He smiles to himself as he recalls how she patiently listened as he stumbled through the what happened in his last session. “She said it took her awhile to understand how manipulative her ex was as well. That it’s hard to see when you’re in it.”

“Smart girl.”

“Yeah.” He’s proud for Robin and how much more confident she seems lately.

“How have things been between you since your revelation?”

“Good. Yeah.” “Really good, actually. She’s been really supportive of this whole therapy thing. I guess cause she’s been in therapy herself.”

“It’s good to have someone who understands.”

‘I know I have work to do but… she’s been different lately.” He frowns, trying to think of a better way to explain the subtle shift between them. “Not different, she’s herself but she does these things that make me wonder if it’s not one sided.”

“Oh?”

“But she also knows that I’ve been doing these sessions so she might just be worrying about me.” He’s been going back and forth in his mind, wondering if he’s confusing Robin’s caring nature for something more.

“What is she doing?”

“Well, like today...I was late leaving for today’s appointment but earlier I had mentioned wanting to stop for a coffee on the way then I was heading out the door, she handed me this since she knew I’d have no time.” He picks up his mug and takes a sip, enjoying the perfectly brewed beverage as well as the woman who made it for him.

“Is it unusual for her to make you coffee?”

“No. We both make coffee or tea for each other often but she has her own work and still noticed then took the time despite it being my own fault for being late. She didn’t say a word, just smiled and went back to her desk.” He remembers lingering in the doorway, dazed from her kindness and her beautiful smile.

“Any other moments you recall?” Asks the doctor.

They were subtle things that no one but them would notice, like how often they drop the pre-tense of work for contacting each other or Robin’s new habit of sending him animal gifs to make him laugh when he’s out on surveillance. “She’ll wait for me to get back from being out following a mark or chasing a lead. She should have headed back home hours before but she waits and has takeout sitting there for us.”

“Is that unusual?”

“We eat dinner together at the office often but not when I’m so late. Sometimes she’ll leave a note that there’s something in the fridge for me but she’s usually gone home. And when we do eat together we discuss our work, maybe a bit of personal news but she talks to me about her life now, asks about mine.” He can picture her sitting across from him on that awful sofa with arms wrapped around her legs and her chin sitting on top of her knees as she asks him about his young life with Joan and Ted. A year ago, anyone asking him those same questions would send him running but now, with Robin, he thinks he’d tell her anything and more importantly he  _ wants _ to tell her.

“Does that bother you?”

“No, it’s good.” He says quickly. “Or it’s nice. I like learning more about her.”

“Do you think this is her way of showing you support? If she’s also been in therapy, she knows firsthand how challenging it can be and wants you to know that she’s there for you.”

“I suspect it is. She’s thoughtful and it would be like her to do things like that, trying not to push me.” That doubt is still there at the edges, unsure whether he’s making a fool of himself for hoping.

“These all seem like positive developments for you two.” She says, encouragingly.

“They are. It makes me want to work at this even harder.” 

“But?”

“What if I run out of time?” He’s felt like him and Robin have been teetering on the edge of something for so long that soon something will give way and gravity will do it’s job and send them falling. All he can do is hope they land together.

“What if you don’t? What if a satellite falls out of the sky and lands on us? What if dolphins take over the world? What if?” The doctor challenges.

“Okay, okay. I see your point.” He says, chuckling as his hour winds down.

As he walks out of his appointment, he thinks back on a moment he didn’t share with the doctor. 

A moment just for him when they stayed at the office late into the evening, eating pizza and going over evidence before sharing little pieces of themselves in the dim light. Exhaustion finally overtook him and he began to drift off to sleep on the sofa when he felt Robin softly kiss his forehead and wish him goodnight before she went downstairs to catch her taxi home.


	8. Session 8: The Decision

“Robin has a date.” Strike says with no preamble. The moment the doctor opened her office door he rushed past and sat in his preferred spot, nearly vibrating with pent up frustration.

“Oh. I see.” Dr. Jacobson says as she settles in with her notepad. “How do you feel about that?”

“Devastated, obviously.” His tone comes off annoyed, assured the doctor knows exactly how he feels after his last session.

“What are you going to do about it?” She asks calmly which only makes him even angrier.

“What can I do?” He snaps, his leg bouncing frantically as he fights to calm down.

“Tell her how you feel. Be honest with her.” 

“You said I needed to work-“ He shouts but catches himself and lowers his voice, continuing through gritted teeth. “...work on myself first.”

“I  _ suggested _ you work on yourself so you’re better equipped to maintain a healthy relationship.” She clarifies.

“And am I equipped now?” 

“Cormoran…” She leans forward, a surprisingly soft expression on her face. “...you know I can’t answer that truthfully because there’s no way for me to know.” 

He groans, sinking back into the cushions and running his hands over his face. He feels sick, wants to curl up into a ball yet smash everything in the room at the same time. He thought he’d have more time but he feels foolish thinking someone as wonderful as Robin would stay available for long even with their chaotic work schedules.

“I can say the work you’ve done here the last few weeks is excellent and you should be very proud.” She says sincerely which is enough to get him sitting upright before she continues. “Life is unpredictable and sometimes opportunities don’t always happen on our preferred time frame.”

“What are you saying?” He leans in now, refocusing.

“I’m saying, you have options.”

“Like?” He knows what she’s implying but he wants to hear it spoken aloud, knowing he needs to be nudged to get past his fear.

“You can tell her how you feel and that you’re working on being a better partner to her.” 

He leans back, eyes staring off into the distance as he plays through the idea in his head. 

The past few weeks with Robin have made him more confident that she may feel something for him. There’s still a layer of doubt but his gut, which has served him well in his career, says it’s not as one sided as he feared.

But then why had she agreed to a date? Had he simply taken too long to be honest with himself and missed a chance to be with her? Or maybe his gut was steering him wrong after all and she never wanted him to begin with?

He could go directly to her after this appointment and admit the depth of his feelings and beg her to give him time to be better for her. But...

“What if she doesn’t want to wait for me to be better?” This was his greatest fear, the scenario that would break his heart more than anything. How could he live knowing he had a chance but that he had missed his chance to be with her? He did not live his life with regret but this is different. It always has been with Robin.

“Then you either decide to try or let her move on.” The doctor makes it seem simple.

“If I don’t try, how do I move on?” He asks, warily.

“Well what would you usually do if you were in a similar scenario?”

He thinks back to Robin’s wedding and the aftermath of her going on her honeymoon. He has wallowed and drank himself in a stupor before foolishly bringing a distraction to bed. Anything to get the thought of Robin with her new husband out of his head. 

“Get pissed and try to find someone to go home with.” He shrugs but can’t keep the grimace off his face as he imagines doing something that stupid again.

“Cormoran, life doesn’t always wait for us to be prepared. We can try our best but we can’t control everything that comes our way.” He meets the doctor’s eye, thinking back to the beginning of their sessions and how far they’ve come. He wants to trust her but if she’s wrong...

“You’re trying so hard. I can see that. It sounds as though Robin does too. I hope you don’t let things pass you by to fit some idea of how things  _ should  _ be.” He looks away, unsure of what he’ll do.

He wants to be with Robin but he also wants to be worthy of her and he’s not sure he is. Will he ever be? Before his thoughts can spiral further his hour ends.

“Go home. Think it through.” 

“Yeah…yeah.” He gets up to leave. “I’ll see you next week?”

Dr. Jacobson smiles then nods before he walks out the door.

As he walks back to Denmark Street, he weighs the options in his mind. Strike knows more than most how unpredictable life can be, as does Robin and after a miserable marriage and drawn out divorce of course she wants to move on.

He’s going to tell her, lay his heart on the line and risk everything, hoping he’ll come out the other side intact.

And if he loses it all…

...well, there’s always the pub to drink his sorrows away.

———————-

_ Message Number 2 for Dr. Jacobson: Friday 7:06 am _

_ A feminine giggle followed by a masculine hush. _

_ “Hello. This is Cormoran Strike. I won’t be available to attend this afternoon’s appointment. Please call my office and my secretary will find time to reschedule. I apologize for the last minute notice. Thanks.” _

_ End of Call _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun....
> 
> I'll do my best to get the last chapter up soon (this week).


	9. Session 9: The Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, we made it. Apologies for the wait but real life therapy kind of hindered writing about fake therapy. And apologies for any disappointment. And... yeah...

Robin’s hand falls away from his as the office door opens. He stands slowly before giving Robin a quick glance and follows the doctor in.

He finds his usual spot in the center of the couch and takes a deep breath.

“Thanks for rescheduling.”

“Not a problem.” The doctor says with assurance but then more tentatively she presses on. “Was that your partner?”

“Yeah, that’s Robin. We-uh… are heading out of town after this so it made more sense for her to tag along.” He explains as he scratches awkwardly at the back of his neck. 

“Oh, for a new case?” The doctor asks, innocently.

“No, actually. This is just for us.” He coughs then clears his throat.

“I see. Did you do what we discussed last week?”

“No.” He chuckles to himself before shaking his head. “I drank too much whiskey and sent her a text during her date that said I wish she hadn’t gone.”

“I see.” The amusement is visible on the doctor’s face but she waits for him to continue.

“Half an hour later she was at my door. Then I took your advice. We ended up talking late into the night. Turns out she feels the same.”

“When did all this happen?”

“Oh, um… her date was last Thursday so then.” He knows the doctor has put it together. He and Robin had stayed up late into the night talking, confessing their feelings, sharing their worries and how they’ll deal with those worries together but as night turned into morning they fell into bed.

And for the first time, they put themselves first by taking a rare day off to enjoy each other after realizing their relationship is too important to always put after the business. After a few early morning messages their day was cleared for more sex, sleep, and finally the pub for a celebratory pint.

If the doctor minded his cancellation for those activities she didn’t say.

“You seem like a weight has been lifted. Do you feel that way?” She comments on the noticeable shift in his demeanor.

“I do. It’s nice… not having to hide how I feel. Her feeling the same helps, of course.” He admits, sheepishly.

“You were worried about taking things slow.” 

“Well, it’s not like we’re getting married.” He blurts out before his cheeks flush.

“I’m guessing by the smile you’re trying to hide that you don’t exactly dislike that idea though?” The doctor notes.

“I don’t dislike it.” He says as neutrally as he can muster. It’s not that he has a ring in his drawer but his feelings about a more permanent committment have softened recently and he suspects he may find himself asking somewhere down the line.

“You seem happy.”

“I am. I’m really fucking happy. I didn’t think I’d ever get to feel this way. It’s different from any other new relationship. It already feels comfortable.” Even Strike is amazed how easy the shift between them has been. It feels natural to hold her close and take her hand. They were urges he had before but couldn’t act on and now that he can, that she  _ wants _ him to, feels freeing.

“I imagine that’s because so much of your relationship was already established. Don’t you think?” Dr. Jacobson asks.

He nods in agreement. They were already partners in work, considered each other to be their best friend and, both had secretly wanted there to be a romantic partnership. His heart already belonged to Robin, the only difference is her knowing and offering her own in return. 

“We decided to make sure we take care of what’s between us as much as we care about the agency. Our work is as important to her as it is to me and it’s easy for us to get lost in it.” 

“Is that why you’re going away this weekend?”

“Yeah.” He says with a shrug. “And I wanted to do something special for her.”

“That’s wonderful.”

“There’s one other...you said before about finding my calm...” He takes in a deep breath, looking nervous.

“Yes.”

“It’s her. Just hearing her voice helps and now that I can… be close with her, holding her hand-” He groans dramatically but his smile stays on. “...god, I sound like I’m in primary school. It’s her and that’s a lot to put on another person, never mind someone who has their own issues to work on.”

The doctor looks at him, impressed.

“That’s an excellent and thoughtful point. And you’re right. Does she know she does that for you?”

“I told her. Yeah.”

The doctor looks him over as she contemplates something.

“How would you feel about inviting her into the conversation? If there’s anything that’s off limits I will respect that, of course.” The doctor glances towards the door. “You can say no.”

“I…” The truth was he had wished Robin had been by his side through so many of these sessions. It seemed fitting she be with him for this final one now that he bared his heart to her. “I would be okay with it. If Robin is.”

“Do you want to go ask her?”

“Yeah, I’ll just… yeah.”

The doctor watches him walk out into the waiting room before the door shuts. Several moments pass before the door reopens and Cormoran walks through leading Robin into the room.

“Robin, this is Dr. Jacobson.” As Strike introduces her, Robin reaches out to shake the doctor’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. Please, have a seat.”

Cormoran leads her to the couch, sitting off center from his usual spot with Robin settling in beside him. He glances at Robin who gives him a reassuring nod.

“I wanted to invite Robin in here to help you two prepare for what comes next. Of course, I will be here should you wish to continue your sessions but I know that’s not always possible.” Robin listens intently, her body leaning nearly imperceptibly towards Strike. “Cormoran has told me I’m free to discuss anything we’ve talked about in here and it sounds as though he’s already shared a lot with you on his own.”

“I’m trying.” He says, a hint of wariness in his voice.

“You’ve done excellent work. I’ve said it before but you should be proud of what you’ve already accomplished.”

“You should.” Robin reaches for his hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze and getting a timorous smile from him in return.

“You’re aware of the idea I introduced to him about finding his calm after he’s faced the trauma he’s had instead of suppressing it?”

“Yes, we’ve discussed it a few times.”

“And you’re aware how you’re that for him?”

“I am.” A blush spreads across Robin’s cheeks as she nods.

“He’s also aware that putting that pressure on a person is a heavy burden.” The doctor explains in her calm but serious way.

Robin shifts in her spot beside him, as she takes in a breath as though she’s about to speak before pausing to collect her thoughts. “I-I… he doesn’t realize how much he’s that for me as well.”

Cormoran turns to looks at her, surprise and confusion evident in his face as he waits for her to continue.

“I was so desperate to feel safe after my attack but the only way to do that at first was to hide. Then when I got a bit better, my life became so… well, lifeless. I was so scared and everyone around me treated me like I was fragile and helpless. I don’t know where I’d be right now if I hadn’t met him.” Robin tilts her head down trying to hide her nervousness, but she nudges gently against his shoulder.

“It seems you two are very positive forces in each other’s lives.” The doctor looks between them, noting how instinctively they react to the other.

“It took awhile for us to get to this point. I’m also aware there will be challenges that come up but i think this past year has made us more prepared for what comes next.” Robin turns towards him, taking his hands and holding them gently in her own. “I’ve seen how hard you’ve been working these last weeks and how much you’ve tried to open yourself up to me. I know it’s difficult.” She takes a deep breath of her own and presses on.

“I don’t recognize the person I was when I first started working for you and it wasn’t until you saw something in me, giving me a chance to do something I dreamed of that I understood how lifeless I had truly become. I am so _ thankful _ for you.” Robin’s eyes shine as she looks into Cormoran’s eyes, trying to show him how profoundly he’s changed her life for the better.

Cormoran brushes away the tear that falls down her cheek, looking at her in disbelief as his own eyes sting with tears. He never imagined that he had such a powerful effect on her life, let alone such a positive one.

“How does hearing that make you feel?”

He clears his throat and blinks to clear his watery vision. “I can’t believe that no one else could see how brilliant she is. I don’t feel like I did anything. I feel like I got lucky.”

“She’s telling you that you did.” The doctor reminds him.

He looks to the doctor then back Robin before dipping his head to look at the clasped hands. “I-I… I’m happy that I could do that for you. I really am. And I’m going to try to keep reminding you how brilliant you are.”

The tremendous smile he receives from her makes his chest feel tight even as a feeling of calm washes over him mixed with something else, a more rare yet not entirely unfamiliar feeling for him...

_ Hope. _

——

Robin and Cormoran walk out of Dr. Jacobson’s office, hand in hand, after thanking the doctor for her help and begin the short walk back to the Land Rover.

“Do you think we’re going to be okay? As a couple?” Robin asks, a hint of nervousness in her voice. It feels more official now after discussing it with the therapist. 

“I don’t know but…” Cormoran stops, pulling her close and looking into her eyes. “Robin, I’m all in, okay? I’m going to keep working on my issues. I won’t let you dow-“

“It’s not all on you. I have my own issues to work on but we’ll help each other. You’re not on your own.” He leans down to press his forehead to hers, nodding softly in agreement.

“Neither are you.” He whispers before capturing her lips with his own in a triumphant kiss, reveling in how natural he feels with her in his arms.

They continue they’re trek to the vehicle and clamor inside. Robin starts the engine and turns to him. “Ready.”

“With you? Always.” She leans over to give him a quick kiss before backing out of the parking spot to begin their weekend away.

“What are you thinking about?” She asks after several minutes of Cormoran staring out the window in concentration.

He looks over at her, a grin on his face as he takes in the current state of his life. “Who knew the solution to so many of my problems was that whole talking thing people keep going on about?”

\----------

2 years later:

Dr. Jacobson looks through her pile of mail at the end of a long day when a small, white envelope with delicate gold details catches her eye. She opens it without ceremony and sees a simple invitation with the same gold accents.

**YOU’RE INVITED TO THE CELEBRATION OF**

**CORMORAN STRIKE & ROBIN ELLACOTT**

**GETTING MARRIED**

_ NO GIFTS - NO SPEECHES - NO DINNER _

_ Just come have a drink on us as we celebrate our marriage. Come and go as you please. No formal wear required. _

_ *if a gift is insisted upon then please send donations to the Women’s Aid charity or biscuits(Groom’s request)* _

The doctor smiles before she notices a small note is also in the envelope. 

_ Dr. Jacobson, _

_ We wanted to thank you for your counselling a few years ago because without it we don’t know if we’d be here together right now. We’ve put in the work but your guidance helped us more than you know. We know it’s unlikely you’ll stop by but we wanted to share our happy news and say our thanks. _

_ Soon to be, _

_ Mr. & Mrs. Ellacott-Strike _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY SAID THE TITLE OF THE THING IN THE THING! But forreal, thanks for reading and all the lovely comments on this one. I'm glad you enjoyed Strike's suffering but I'm sure he'd say it's worth it for the ending, don't you think?


End file.
